


Secrets

by ThyNameNotSpoken



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyNameNotSpoken/pseuds/ThyNameNotSpoken
Summary: In darkness, shadows disappear. They bend and twist unseen. A soldier. A spy. A teenage girl with a dirty past and plenty of blood on her hands. One can only run so far before the past catches up with them, but she never expected this. All is not what it seems in the darkness. How are our favorite turtles brought into this? Read to find out.





	1. Intro

Faster! Faster! My life depends on this moment! I saw my destination and dove just as the bell rang. Standing up I fist pumped. “Yessss!”

“Late again are we Ms. Knight?”

“But Mr. Greenfield I’m not late!”

“You know my rule Shadow before the bell not during.” I grumbled as I sat down, the rest of the class snickering. Mr. Greenfield was every high schooler’s worst nightmare and seemed to have a personal problem with me. His class always took forever to end and when it finally did I had the rest of the day to look forward to.

“SHAD! Shad wait up!!” I looked over my shoulder to see Carrie, my best friend, pushing through the crowed of teenagers. She looked out of breath.

“What?”

“I’ve…..been….looking….all….over for….you”

“Uhh why?”

“I don’t want to walk to class by myself! Oh, and I saw THEM again!” she looked at me with excited eyes. I rolled my own.

“What do you mean by ‘THEM’?”

“You know,” she pulled me over into a side hallway “them. The creatures.”

“Carrie we’ve been over this there are no kun-fu fighting creatures in New York.” Trust me I’d know.

“Bu-But look. I took these last night.” She pulled out several pictures with blurs in them. “They move so fast I can’t get a good picture.

“Try a video next time.” She gave me the ‘I’m not stupid look’ “No I’m serious. If you can get a good video of these….creatures as you call them…I’ll help you look for them. Promise.”

“Thanks for not thinking I’m crazy Shad.”

“What are friends for.”

“So do you want to hang out tonight? Maybe some movies, popcorn, or are you busy again tonight?”

“Carrie I’m sorry, but I have work that I can’t get out of.”

She looked at me funny then sighed, “Why do you have to work soooo much!?”

I shrugged, “I don’t know, but we can hang out this weekend.” That brightened her mood.

“Why can’t you just tell me where you work?” she pleaded. Another question I didn’t know quite how to answer. I couldn’t tell her where I worked because that could put her in danger, but I didn’t want to lie either. Unfortunately, it seemed like I was gonna have to do just that. And I would have, but I couldn’t think up a good one.

“It’s complicated.”

“Are you selling drugs!?”

“What!!!!? NO! Why would you think that!?” I almost dropped my books when she asked me that. She continued to stare at me with her blue green eyes, her blond hair with purple streaks framing her face. She had pale skin and freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks that she scrunched together when she was confused or didn’t like something. “Look I’m not selling drugs or anything like that. I-I just can’t tell you where I work, at least not right now.”

“But we’re best friends you can tell me anything.”

“I can’t tell you this. Maybe in the future, but not right now. Ok?”

She nodded and we walked into class.

Roughly 7hr later…..

The prison finally opened its doors and I made my way home, Carrie by my side.

“You know what? I completely respect your decision not to tell me where you work.”

“Thanks Care-Bear”

“But can you at least give me a hint?”

“There is something I can tell you.”

“REALLY!?”

I nodded. “It’s a secret.”

“NOT funny, Shad.”

Laughing I unlocked the front door to my house.

“George! Riley! I’m home!” I waited for an answer, but none came “Uhh…Hello?”

“Looks like they ditched you for the weekend,” Carrie said looking at a note left on the fridge.

“Great,” I muttered. “Hey, I should start getting ready for work anyway,” I smiled apologetically.

“I may not know what it is exactly you do, but I have a feeling it’s dangerous. So…be careful. Please?”

“Of course Care-Bear.” She wave as she left. Making sure all the doors were locked I went to the shed. Flipping open the fake electrical box “Code word: Ivory” I then pressed my thumb to the finger print scanner. ‘ACESS GRANTED WELCOME BACK SHADOW’

Stepping into the shed the door closed securely behind me. Sliding into my computer chair I contacted my director.

“Ahh Shadow right on time. Your next assignment. Infiltrate the Oroku Saki AKA The Shredder.”

“Consider me already there, Sir.”

“Good. I want a report ASAP.” I saluted him as he ended the call. I spun in my chair to my outfit sitting on the shelf.

“Alright let’s get this party started.” Putting my brown hair in a cap I put on the blonde wig, put in the blue contacts, secured all my weapons, finishing it off with my leather jacket.

At Shredder’s Building

“You come highly recommended. That surprises me given your age.” The strange man eyed me suspiciously.

“I suppose that gives me the element of surprise.” I paused think over my next words, “It would be an honor to serve you Oroku Saki.”

He smiled the slightest bit, “I have some shipments coming in tonight. I want you there as a guard.”

“Sounds easy enough. May I ask what is in the shipment?”

“Remember your place girl,” He warned.

“My apologies.”

“This is my daughter Karai, she will also be guarding the shipment. I want the shipment to get here safely.” The last part he said to Karai.

“If we are pulled into a fight I need to know I can count on you to keep your word on your honor that you will fight with the Foot,” Karai said to me.

“I will do what I have to.”

“Good. Let’s move, you do not what to see my father angry.” No I do not. I swung my leg over my motorcycle as she entered a limo a VERY large man following her. What could be such a threat that they need this much back up. There is definitely something up with this place. Revving up the engine I sped out of the garage after the limo.

Karai stopped in an alley several blocks from the docks “Here will be a good vantage point.”

I nodded climbing the fire escape to the roof. “So what exactly are we looking for?”

“You will know it when you see it,” Karai answered. A flicker of a shadow caught my attention. “Did you see something?”

“I don’t know,” I answered She immediately started calling into her communicator. “What the hell!?” people were yelling and running about down at the docks.

“Come on!” she jumped over the gaps between the buildings with ease while I on the other hand struggled a bit. By the time I actually got there she was running back a silver safe case in hand. “Take this to my father. Keep it safe.” I ran back to where I parked my motorcycle, strapping the case to the bike, I sped off. I heard what sounded like another cycle behind me so I turned the corner and activated the cloaking device making myself invisible.

“Your package Shredder.” I held the case out to the creepy Japanese man. “All this for one case? I’m kind of disappointed.”

“Excellent,” he smiled “You are free to go. I expect to be seeing you again soon.”

A smirk found its way onto my face as I left his quarters. I’m in.


	2. The Hunt

I was sleeping when I heard a loud rapping on my window. Grabbing the gun attached to the back of my head board I approached the window. I moved the curtain back to reveal the one, the only Carrie. “Hell Carrie what’s the matter with you!!”

“HEEYY….put the gun down please,” She said with a large grin.

“What were you thinking!? I could have shot you! I almost did!”

“But you didn’t,” she poked my chest. “Anyway I got the video!”

“WHAT!?”

“Crazy right!? I was down at the docks-“

“YOU WERE AT THE DOCKS!!?”

“Don’t interrupt it’s rude. I took your advice and took a video. Wanna look at it?”

“Why not?” I huffed completely exasperated.

She was nearly squealing with excitement. Plugging the camcorder into my laptop she opened the video. At first it was shaky like she was running then it cleared settling on the fight at the docks.

“Aaannnd THERE!” she paused the video just as a blur came on screen.

“Move for a sec.” I opened the video in a video analyzer.

“This looks pretty high-tech, Shad.”

“It a hobby.” I enhanced the picture making the blur much clearer. “What the hell?” I whispered.

“Whoa. I told you.” We shared a wide eyed glance. I worked on that frame some more till I got the clearest picture possible. I printed it off.

“That” I pointed at the creature in the picture “Is not human.” What does this thing have to do with the Foot and Shredder? “How many of these things did you see?”

“Four,” she said with confidence. I scribbled it down on a sticky note.

“What did they look like?”

“They had shells and they’re not ‘things’. ‘Things’ can’t talk.”

“They could talk?” 

She nodded. I wrote both down pinning it to my cork board. “What else?”

“They walked like us. They can fight really really well. Oh! And they each wore a different colored mask.”

“How many times have you seen these….uhh…”

“I think they’re turtles, or used to be. Hey! Maybe they’re some type of mutant.”

“You read way too many comics.” I sticky-noted it anyway. “So mutant turtles. Interesting.” I turned to her. “Carrie you can’t tell anyone about this.”

“Who would believe me? Even if I showed them the video and picture they’d still say I was crazy. This weekend we’re going turtle hunting!” She cheered, I ran a hand down my face smiling. “Mind if I stay for the night?”

“Course not.”

Later that day at school…..

“Mrs. Carter?”

“Yes Shadow? What can I help you with?”

“I was wondering what you knew about animal mutations?”

“Like physical traits different from others?” she asked looking at me slightly confused.

“No not exactly. Is it possible to mutate a simple life form into a more advance life form?”

She thought for a second, "I have heard of research on the subject, but it’s all theories. It’s impossible with our technology. What brought this interesting question up?”

“Just a random thought. Thank you,” I smiled to her and left. If we don’t have the tech to mutate animals how did those...turtles get like that?

“Hey, there you are!” Carrie smiled big leaning in, “Ready for my mutant hunt tonight?”

“As ready as I can be. I need to stop by my place to pick up my overnight bag.”

“So, what’s it like practically living by yourself.”

I shrugged rounding the corner to my block, “You get used to it after a while.”

Pushing the door open we went to my room. “Ok so I went and talked to Mrs. Carter she said that we don’t have the technology to ‘mutate’ unless its super high security testing in the government, but if that’s the case how did they get out?” I wrote this new information on a sticky-note, pinning it to the board.

“Good point. Maybe they’re aliens.” I wrote ‘aliens’ with a big question mark. The board was getting full. “This is so exciting!” That it is.

9 p.m…..

“Ready?” she asked me.

“What if we do find these mutants? They obviously don’t want to be found?”

“Good point. We’ll figure it out later.”

I rolled my eyes.

I revved the engine of my motorcycle, Carrie gripping me so tight I was having trouble breathing.

“HERE!” she yelled after a while of riding the back roads and alleys. I parked my Harley behind some trash cans. Making sure Carrie wasn’t looking I activate the cloaking device.

“How do you know they well be here?”

“This is the area that I’ve seen them in most.”

“Alright where to Care-Bear?”

She pointed up with her usual cheesy smile. When we made it to the roof top I fingered the gun in the small of my back. “Do you hear that?” both of our eyes widened and we ducked behind and air vent. Laughter?

Carrie set up her camera with shaky hands.

“Man no Foot, no Purple Dragons, nothing. It ain’t right.” The one wearing a red bandana said. Carrie let a squeak out. Slapping a hand over her mouth we sunk down lower behind the air vent.

“Did you guys hear that?” I saw a shadow coming up on our right. I gripped a rock by my hand and with a deep breath I threw it to the left. The shadow moved in that direction. Carrie gripped her camera, tucking it in her backpack.

I held up three fingers hoping she got the message. She nodded her head. I peeked around the corner and seen the back of one of the turtles.

“Maybe it was just a bird or somethin Leo.”

“I don’t know Mikey. Keep looking just to be sure.”

I brought my last finger into a fist and we darted to the edge of the roof. I gripped her hand and jumped. We rolled uninjured. Shit shit shit SHIT!!

“How did we survive that jump!?”

“Carrie, don’t look a gifted horse in the mouth, motor cycle now!” I turned off the cloaking device, pulling her on as I teared out of the alley. Those mutants right behind us. On the roof tops. “Shit!”

“Uhh can this thing go faster!?” I sped up weaving through cars. “Umm Shad?”

“Ya?”

“We have a problem!?” I looked in the mirror to see a red motorcycle following us. “I think it’s one of the mutants!” Great! Just great! I tried to lose him, but he caught up pulling up beside me.

“Hold on!” I made a sharp turn into an alley and activated the cloaking device making the bike and us invisible. I drove around a bit more just to make sure we weren’t followed.

“Ok that was crazy.” Carrie said pulling off her helmet. “I think I’m done with mutant hunts for a while. Now let’s see if this puppy got anything good.” She opened the camcorder and pressed play.

“We should take this inside.”

She continue to watch it as we went to my room. “Shad this is amazing!” I opened my bedroom door and instantly I knew something was up. “We left your window closed,” her voice cracked.

“But not locked.”

I pulled my gun pointing it at whatever had just spoke.

“Whoa ok put down the gun, Dudette.” It was the mutant with the orange mask. Mikey or something. Carrie screamed and out of the corner of my I seen her toss the camcorder under the bed. I felt cool melt pressed to my throat.

“Put down the gun, give us the camera, and we leave like nothing happened. Understand?” he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

“Don’t threaten my best friend!” Carrie had jumped on the one who was threatening me moments before.

“Get her off of me!” The other three just stood where they were and laughed. I pulled Carrie off the blue banded mutant turtle.

“Now we know you was tapin' us so hand over the camera an we’ll leave.”

“Whoa guys check this out!” the one in purple pointed to the board.

“They been spyin on us!” Red bellowed

“Have you figured it out yet!?” I whispered to Carrie.

“I don’t know I never thought we’d get THIS far!”

“How did you find us!?” I demanded.

“After ya pulled yer lil disaperin act Donnie ‘ere tracked ya back to ‘ere.” How is that even possible?

“How long have you been watching us?” the blue one demanded.

“How about some names first?”

“I’m Leonardo that’s Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. Now you.”

“I’m Shadow and that’s Carrie.”

“When did you first see us?”

“Wait I remember you. Yer that girl we saved a few weeks ago from bein; raped.” She winced when he said that her eyes welling up the tears. “Whoa I-I didn’t mean ta make ya cry. Shit, I'm sorry.”

“I’m not crying! I’m fine!”

I went over to my bed and got the camera, “Here.” I tossed it to Leonardo. He looked towards the board and frowned.

“Its ninjustu not kun-fu and we’re not aliens.” And he left, all of them.

“Ya that makes so much more since," I muttered.

“Was it just me or were they kinda hot? I mean did you see them muscles?” I smacked her upside the head. “I know you were thinking it too!!”

Please review! I’m working on two other stories at the moment and high school so depending on the popularity of this story will depend on how fast the chapters come. Review, Favorite and Follow! (Posted 2015)


	3. My Screwed Up Life

For a few seconds I stood motionless outside that clean white door. Taking a deep breath I pushed it open.

“Mom?”

“Shadow. How are you? Come.” I gave her a hug and took my usual seat. The room was white with pictures of sea creatures.

“I’m fine. How’s this new medicine working?” The doctor had told me her PTSD was getting worse. Her flashbacks getting more and more vivid.

“Haven’t had an episode in three days.” You had one last night.

“Mom what do you know about the Shredder?”

“Hmm” she got out of bed and walked to her book self.

“If this bothers you we don’t have to talk about it,” I added hastily.

“No no its fine. I know of the ancient Japanese myth of the demon shredder, however, this one you are spying on I only know he is a very influential man and a people’s favorite, at least Oroku Saki. The Shredder on the other hand is said to be ruthless and evil.”

“Interesting.”

“Your….father….came last night asking about you.” There was a stiffness in her voice.

“Why? The only thing he’s ever wanted with me was genetic testing.”

“You are becoming a very popular name in the agency, Shadow.”

“I know.”

“He wants to know why.”

“I don’t want anything to do with him. He’s a monster.”

“I know. I’ll die before I let him get near you,” she sighed, “I don’t know how I ever thought Bishop was a good man.”

I hated hearing his name.

“Did he ever do work with mutation on animals?”

“I don’t think so, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he did. Why do you ask?”

“Ms. Knight, time for your medicine.” The nurse said peeking around the door.

“I’ll see you later Mom.”

On the drive home I thought about those turtles. I didn’t want to. I wanted to forget about them, but I couldn’t. Trying to clear my head I turned the radio up. Pulling into my driveway I saw a case on the front porch. ‘To Shadow Knight’ Hmm… Bringing it in I set it on the table and I tried to open it.

“Come on quit being difficult.”

“Voice recognized.” I female robotic voice said. The lid popped open. Inside were four wide bracelet like bands. They began to shake in their velvet lining. They flew up, two attaching around my wrists the other two attaching just below my elbow.

“What the!” suddenly they began to burn excruciatingly, tears stinging my eyes I yelled in pain. It stopped the pain slowly going away. I tried to get the bands off but the refused to move. They were fused with my skin. Standing on shaky legs I ran to the shed. As soon as I got in I call my director. “Bill!”

“Shadow, what’s wrong?”

“Uhh I got this case I thought it was from the agency on my mission, but there were these bands and now they won’t come off and they fussed with my skin and I AM FREAKING OUT! Ok I just need to calm down.”

“Now what bands?”

I held up my arms to the screen. His eyes got wide with shock.

“They’re made of some type of metal.” I tapped my wrists together to prove it. Out of nowhere blades shot out. “Oh shit!” I fell back in my chair landing roughly on the ground. They were a transparent glowing orange color. I tapped them together. They act and feel like steal.

“Umm, Shadow, are you ok?”

“Yep I’m good.” I said standing myself and the chair up. “Uhh off!” they didn’t go away “Hmm abracadabra!” nope “Ok…disappear!”

“Try taping your wrists together. That’s how they opened, correct?” I tapped the metal bands on my wrists together, but still nothing happened. Huffing I tried again but this time sliding them against one another.

“It worked!” the blades went away.

“We’ll have you come in tomorrow for some testing. Bring the case.” He ended the call. Pulling the wig and contacts on I got ready for my night back with the Shredder. Hopefully I’ve gained their trust.

At Foot Headquarters…..

“Ah Shadow nice to see you again.” I bowed politely to Shredder. “You will once again be helping my daughter. I do not want to be disappointed.”

“Of course.” I left his quarters and, once I was sure I was alone, pulled up a blue print of the building. I found the main computer. I worked quickly downloading two copies of all of Shredders files. Stepping out of the room I reactivated the security measures and headed to where I was to meet Karai.

“Shadow where have you been?”

“I’m afraid I got lost. This is a rather large building," I smiled.  “What is our mission?”

“Making sure this buffoon doesn’t mess up his delivery," she jutted her thumb at the huge man beside her.

“I don’t need help from you or anyone!”

“My father does not agree with that statement, Hun,” Karai retorted in a dangerous tone. He just grumbled.

“I’ll meet you there, Karai.”

She nodded to me as I swung my leg over my bike. I stuck by the side of the semi-truck during the delivery.

“This is a shipment of extremely dangerous chemicals. So be careful, Ivory,” she told me through the ear piece communicator.

“Of course, Karai. I would think nothing else.”

“Good. We are almost back to Foot Headquarters.” Suddenly there was an explosion. Uh oh not good!

“Karai what was that!?”

“Find out.” Huffing I put my bike in auto pilot and climbed onto the moving semi.

“Hey, Karai, you know any turtles?”

She cursed. I took out the ear piece, throwing it over the side. “Listen to me!” I yelled to the turtles.

“An’ why should we?”

“Just make this fight look real! Ok?” I started punching him, Raphael easily blocking my attacks.

“Why we doin’ this?”

“Look it’s hard to explain at the moment.” I back flipped out of the way. The semi jerked, I felt my feet slip and I fell back. Raph gripped my arm saving me from falling off. I dangled in the air while he struggled to regain his footing. “Thanks.” I kicked him in the chest which I knew wouldn’t hurt him any. Karai landed on the semi and went after Michelangelo who went inside the semi. Doing what I don’t know.

“Who are you?”

“Here I go by, Ivory.” I knew he wouldn’t recognize me. I didn’t what him too. That would be disastrous for me. Here anyway.

“You aware they shippin’ explosive chemicals?”

“Yep”

“Let’s make dis more real, shall we?” he pulled out a pair of sais. Taking off my jacket. I activated my new arm blades. "That’s interesting.”

“Ya got them this morning.” I blocked his advances. “Didn’t want them, but I can’t return them.”

“Why’s that?”

“They fussed with my skin.” I shrugged like it was normal. Another explosion. I managed to stay on the semi this time though.

“Mikey! Are you done yet!?”

“Just a sec Raph! I think we made Karai angry!” he slapped his forehead.

“Look…Ivory…in ten second this semi’s gonna lose control and go off that cliff. So I suggest you get your sorry butt off it.”

I nodded. He and Mikey jumped on to a green van which I could see Donatello driving.

“Nice to see you guy’s again!” I yelled. Raph gave me an extremely confused look, but I didn’t wait around. I grabbed Karai, whose hand was severely burned and still sizzling. “Come on! It’s about to blow!” we jumped on to my bike. Turning the auto pilot off, I pulled the brakes. The semi ran right off the cliff, a huge explosion seconds later.

“Father will not be happy about this.” Karai got off in favor of the limo. I was done with the Shredder. I had all the information I needed. I continued down the road, turning on the cloaking device, I searched to the turtles. I saw a flash, like light reflecting off a mirror. I turned off the cloaking device. Slowly rolling down the alley.

“Had a feeling you’d come lookin for us.” I killed the engine. “Nice ride by the way.”

“She works for the foot, Raph. I don’t think this is a wise decision.”

“Don’t get your shell in a wad, Leo. I think she’s cool.”

“Thank you Orange banded turtle.”

“Any time Dudette.”

“I USED to work for the foot, but technically I never did.”

“What do you mean?” Leo eyed me suspiciously.

“I’m a spy. I was spying on Shredder, but I have what I need.”

“Wait just a minute there girly. What did ya mean by ‘nice to see you guys again’.”

I smiled at them starting the engine, “Exactly what it means Raphael.” I knew they hadn’t followed me so I went straight home.

I was up till 4 in the morning finishing home work only to get up two and half hours later.

“I hate school. I don’t even understand why I have to go,” I muttered as I popped a bagel in the toaster. I heard a knock on the front door. “Hey Care-Bear.”

“You look tired.”

“I am. Didn’t get to sleep till four.”

“That’s not healthy.”

“Don’t have much of a choice.”

“I think we should look for the turtles again.”

“You do remember what happened last time right?”

“Yes. I think it was just a bad first impression. I think we should try again.” She gave me a pleading smile. My phone rang.

“Shadow were coming to get you.” Shit I forgot!

“Yep yep ok bye.” I glared at the world, “I forgot I have a doctor’s appointment.”

“On a different note what’s up with the new jewelry. Considering you don’t wear jewelry.”

“Uhh my rides here I got to go. I’ll be at your house when you get home.”

“Ok see you then.”

I ran out to the car waiting for me.

At the ‘doctors’…..

“This is amazing! The metal’s bonded with your skin! It even managed to fuse into your blood system by attaching to the veins in your arm.

“That great, can you get them off?” I said the first part with enough sarcasm to kill.

“Oh no. There’s no way to remove it without killing you.” But most everyone here’s used to it.

“Awesome. How am I supposed to go to school with these things on my arms?”

“I honestly don’t know what to tell you Shadow.” He gave me an apologetic smile.

“Thanks anyway. What did you find on the files from Shredder’s computer.”

He got excited spinning back around in his chair, “All types of experimental weapons. All types of research on genetic testing.”

“Genetic testing?”

“Yep. There were even DNA samples of extraterrestrial life forms.”

“If Shredder’s just a grade A ninja thug what’s he doing with all this information?” Maybe the turtles know something.

“I don’t know, but he’s definitely got some secrets up his sleeve.”

“I’ll see you later, Smith.” He waved to me still looking at the computer. I drove to Carrie’s house, making sure my jacket sleeves were pulled down I jogged up to her apartment floor.

“Shadow! So nice to see you! Carrie told me you had a doctor’s appointment and would be here early. How’s your mother?”

“Oh she’s…ok I guess. They’re trying new medicine.”

She smiled sadly. Carrie and I had known each other literally all our lives. Our mothers being good friends since college. “Umm Amanda?”

“Yes dear?”

“She’s worse.” I looked at my shoes, “She lies to me so that I don’t worry.”

“You poor child. She should have never went on that covert mission.” She was the only person who knew about my mother being a spy and all, outside the agency. “You know you are always welcome here.”

“I know. It safer for Carrie though. I don’t what her getting caught up in it all.”

“I know,” she sighed heavily. Carrie came in bouncing with excitement.

“Hey Care-Bear.” She grabbed my arm pulling me to her bedroom. “What?”

“I’m just excited to go out tonight for you know what.” I did what to see the turtles again, but I needed to talk to them and I couldn’t do that with Carrie there. Maybe I should look for them as Ivory. “But for now we’ll just watch some movies! What do you want to watch? I’m thinking a classic.”

“How about Beauty and the Beast?” she smiled softly, biting her lip. “Carrie?”

“Oh yea sounds good.” Hmm. She kept that dreamy look on her face throughout the movie.

“Girls dinners ready!” Amanda called from the kitchen.

“Aww, but Gaston’s about to die!!!” she yelled back.

“I don’t care whose dyin’ you are eating dinner!”

“Come on,” I smirked.

After dinner….

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” I said as I closed the window behind me making our way down the fire escape.

“I can. Now come on!”

I ran after her. “Carrie slow down!”

“Keep up!” she yelled to me. Rolling my eye’s I sped up. Running wasn’t my strong point. She turned down an alley and out of my sight. When I got there I didn’t see her. Fear and panic prickled on my skin like goosebumps. “Up here!”

“How did you climb that fast!?” I said looking up at her on a three story building.

“Come on slow poke!”

“I am NOT slow,” I said, finally getting to the roof. “Why are we up here? We can’t jump those gaps.”

“I know that. I just wanted a good view.” I looked to the horizon. In this part of the city the buildings are older so they aren’t very tall compared to the skyscrapers. It was a good spot.

“What makes you think they’ll be here in this part of the city?”

“The crime rate.”

“Crime rate?”

“Yea, unfortunately this area has high crime rate. This is where they….saved me that…time.” I set a hand on her shoulder “So after some thinking I’ve come to the conclusion that they’re vigilantes. We need to pen that on the board by the way.”

“You sure you want to be a baker? You’d make a great detective.”

She just shrugged. “THERE!!” she was pointing to four shadows leaping from building to building. She grinned at me, “Told you so.”

“Whatever.”

“Come on we have to keep up!” we ran following their jumping figures.

“I still don’t understand why we are doing this. We both know how it’s gonna end if they catch us.”

“Exciting isn’t it?” she smiled big. “I got this new video game and it’s totally cool, I do this type of stuff all the time in it. Now come on we need to figure out which was they went since someone’s so slow,” she glared at me. Climbing up the fire escape she peeked over the edge before actually climbing onto the roof. She searched with narrowed eyes, but I couldn’t see anything.

“What’s gonna happen if your Mom checks on us and we aren’t there? What are you gonna tell her?”

“I’ll figure it out later,” she waved me off.

“You two just don’t give up do ya?”

Carrie yelped in surprise, “Uh oh.”

“Yea uh oh,” I smacked her upside the head. “Told you so.” She pouted and glared at me. Raph chuckled. We all stood silent for what seemed like forever.

“Why do you keep following us?” Leonardo questioned.

“It was her idea, but being the good friend I am I’m not gonna let her go alone,” I answered. His frown deepened. Man does he ever smile? I felt something was up. Carrie called it my spidy sense. I grabbed the arrow that was shot at me inches from my face. The Turtles and Carries eye’s going wide. Half a second later it would have been lodged in my skull. I felt anger rush through me like a flash flood. I pulled the note tided to the shaft.

Be careful - The One

The irony. Not really thinking I ran to the edge of the roof and jumped barely catching the ledge of the other building. Pulling myself up I searched for my little assassin. I saw a figure running in the distance. Jumping from building to building was easier now that the buildings were more level. I took off my jacket while running leaving it on a roof top. Tackling the person I activated my arm bladed pressing my right one to his throat.

“Who do you work for!?”

“The One.” Then he just disintegrated, turning to dust. I stumbled back slightly horrified. I deactivated the arm blades hoping none of them seen them. Carrie handed me my jacket which I put back on quickly.

“How the shell did you do that!?”

“Yea Dudette you totally caught that arrow then went all James Bond on us.” I noticed the untrusting look in Leonardo’s narrowed eyes as Michelangelo spoke.

“It’s her spidy sense. She’s always been able to do crazy stuff like that.”

I looked to the pill of dust that was once a man.

“An average girl wouldn’t be able to do that. That type of skill takes years of training.” There was a hiss, an undertone that sent chills through me. He didn’t trust me and he shouldn’t. Maybe that’s better. It would keep them at a distance. Keep them safe.

“I guess I just got lucky,” I smiled as kindly as I could.

“OH MY GOODNESS! You almost died and that guy turned to dust!! HOLY POODLES! YOU ALMOST DIED!!” her eyes rolled back and so did her body. She landed with a thud that made me wince.

“She’ll be alright. She just pasted out. Completely understandable,” Donatello said kneeling down by her. He chuckled a bit, muttering ‘holy poodles’ under his breath. I started laughing for some sick reason finding all this funny. Holy poodles. I’m never letting her live that down.

“How long till you think she comes around?”

“Hard to say. I don’t think very long.” Leo grabbed the sleeve of my jacket pulling it down. I wasn’t able to stop him in time.

“Hey!” I yanked my arm back, but the damage was done.

“Ok hold up. Confused turtle here,” Mikey said crossing his eyes.

“What!?” I glared at them defensively.

“Your that girl. Uh, Ivory.”

Damn it!

“You work for the Shredder,” Leo said in a head rattling tone.

“No I don’t.”

“And why should we believe you?”

“It’s better if you don’t,” I was tense, ready for a fight.

“And why’s that.”

“You have no need to get tangled in my crazy life,” He stood up straighter, eyes softening.

Please review! I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Just Great

I subconsciously pulled the sleeves of my jacket down as I walked through the halls filled with nosy, gossiping teenagers.

“Look what the trash brought in.” Makenzie, the most popular girl in school and my arch-nemesis since I started school here. With bleach blond hair, a Barbie doll figure, and the conscience of a dictator she basically ruled the school and for some reason she had it out for me. Always finding ways to embarrass and humiliate me. So obviously I was happy to see her.

“Hi Makenzie how are you?” I threw on the fakest smile I could muster up and made sure my voice dripped with sarcasm. She pressed her hand to her chest and looked falsely surprised.

“I don’t believe it the little savage has manners. I guess the low lives are evolving.” She and her posy laughed like a pack of hyenas. “And what’s with the jacket? Hmm? You wouldn’t be hiding anything would you? Thought so. You always looked like the one to cut.”

“I honestly don’t care what you think Makenzie. Your opinion matters to me like the clearance rack matters to you. Now if you excuse me I’d like to make it to class on time to day.” I pushed past her without another word.

“Ah, Miss. Knight nice to see you on time for once,” smiled the ever wrinkly old man Mr. Greenfield. I took my seat and tried to pay attention to what he was saying about the Renascence. My mind drifted to last night. Remembering the way Leonardo looked at me when I told him they didn’t need to get screwed up in my messed up life.  Carrie had woken up a few minutes later and we left with few more words spoken.

“Ms. Knight.” I jumped out of my thoughts, causing the class to laugh and a glare to settle on my face.

“Yes Mr. Greenfield?”

“Would you tell us about the great Renascence painter Leonardo Da Vinci.” About 6ft, green, mutant turtle, wears a blue mask, and is a ninja. Probably not the answer he’s looking for.

“Leonardo Da Vinci was not only a great renascence painter, but he was a scientist and inventor. He painted the Last Super and the Mona Lisa, probably his most well-known works of art.”

“Nice to know you have been paying attention in my class at some point Ms. Knight. Now….” I returned to staring out the window, the clock, and starring off into-space period. Time just couldn’t go fast enough.

Half way home I knew I was being followed. Hey weren’t exactly hiding. Taking several turns through ruff looking alleys I tried to shake them off. When that didn’t work I ducked behind a dumpster and waited.

“I swear she went this way.” I recognized the voice as Lucas Mathews, school jock and ultimate player.

“Well I don’t see her.” Makenzie.

“Come guys let’s like get out of here. This place is like so gross and I have my party to get to. I need like 2 hours for hair and makeup. This doesn’t just happen people.”

“Jessica do me a favor and shut up,” Makenzie hissed.

“I’m surprised. Never thought a trio of high class citizens of New York would be running through the back alleys after some low class like myself. What can I do for ya?” I was not amused by their little spying act.

“We just wanted to say hello.”

“What schools not enough anymore? Is that why you brought him with you?” I jerked my thumb in Lucas’s direction.

“They wanted some protection, which I was happy to give.” He winked at Jessica who giggled. “Wouldn’t want what happened to your friend Little Slut Carrie to happen to these girls.”

“I bet the only reason she got away was because they realized just how ugly the girl was. Not even worth their time. We on the other hand have reasons to be scared,” Jessica added in.

“Go to Hell.”

“How did you know we were following you?” Makenzie stuck her nose in the air like she was superior to me.

“You weren’t exactly quiet or hiding.” Plus years of training help too. Out of the corner of my eye I seen shadow flash by on the roof tops. My stomach did a roll and every muscle tensed. “You need to get out of here. NOW!” In broad daylight? Are they crazy!?”

“We’re not going anywhere.” Jessica sneered. Four Foot Elite jumped down landing nearly silently. Lucas and Jessica took off running at that point, but Makenzie stayed behind.

“Take both the brunet and the blond.” Karai. I mentally cursed. I turned to face her. “How good it is to see you Ivory or should I say Shadow Knight.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about lady.”

“Get your filthy hands off of me!” Makenzie yelled struggling the Elite’s grips. She had spunk I’d give her that.

“Do not play dumb with me Shadow Knight. You will pay for your miss deeds against my father and if you don’t this one will pay.” She pointed an accusing finger at Makenzie.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’ve got the wrong person.”

She walked up to me, eyes narrowed dangerously thin, “I believe I do have the right girl.” She gripped my arm and pulled down my jacket sleeve revealing the first metal band around my wrist. “And that is not that only proof we have.” She paused to look me over. “We know you stole information from the Foots personal computer, we know this is not the first time you have worked as a spy, and we also know WHO you work for.”

“Do ya now?” I challenged.

“Hey, lady in the armor, uh hi, look Shadow here is a nobody. There’s no way on earth she’s this ‘spy’ you think she is.”

“Thanks.”

“Any time,” she smiled. Karai sneered before she landed a well-aimed punch into my jaw. The Elite holding me let go allowing me to crumble to the ground. Before I could even take in another breath she kicked me in the gut. Air was forced out of my lungs and I gasped trying to refill them.

“Karai, you talk of honor, but fighting a defenseless girl like me is quite the opposite.”

“I will get you to fight.” She walked to Makenzie whose eyes quickly filled with fear. I struggled to stand, but I wasn’t fast enough to stop Karai before she punched Makenzie in the side of the head.

“Karai stop it! I’ll go with you just leave her alone. This isn’t her fight!” But she didn’t stop. She again punched Makenzie in the face, the only thing keeping her up was the Elite hold her. “Dam it Karai stop!” but again she punched Makenzie in the face.

Getting to my feet I threw off my jacket and activated the blades. If Makenzie hadn’t been half unconscious she might have reacted. Milliseconds before I sliced open her face she blocked me with her katana. But that’s as far as the fight got, a second too late did I notice the presence behind me. The Elite ninja pierced my skin with a needle and the world went dark quickly.

I woke feeling like someone was sitting on my head. It almost felt like I was dreaming, there, but not really. After what felt like several minutes my vison cleared. I nearly screamed when a class jar supporting a brain and a single eye ball rolled over to me. His eye narrowed at me and my slightly horrified expression.

“What are you doing to me?” I struggled in the restraints. I was tied to steel chair welded into the ground. I had nearly forgot about Makenzie till I seen her six or seven feet from me tied in a chair like mine except she didn’t have wires on her like I did. I asked again through clenched teeth.

“I am simply running tests. These arm band weapons are of interest to Shredder.”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Dr. Stockman.”

“You’re that scientist who went missing a few years ago?”

“Yes. Where did you get this weapon?”

“So this place didn’t make them?” I dodged the question. I had considered the thought before, but at the time I received the bands I was sure Shedder didn’t actually know who I was.

“Ha!” is was a ‘your too naive for your own good’ kind of ha. “This is technology far beyond Earths technology. Which is why it is of interest of shredder.”

“So you couldn’t make something like these?”

“I could with the right materials, however, these other buffoons who call themselves scientist wouldn’t have clue where to start.” Ego much?

“What are they going to do with her?” I nodded my head to a still unconscienced Makenzie.

“Shredder has no interest in the girl. He just using her to make you talk.” Great.

“What are you going to do with me?” he didn’t answer “If you try to remove the band you’ll kill me and they’ll be useless.”

“Yes, I know that the bands fused with your circulatory system and will be useless once removed,” he glared at me with his eye for testing his intelligence. A groan caught our attention. Makenzie stirred in her chair and I suspected she’d be coming around soon.

“Why do you work for the Shredder? I’m gonna guess he did this to you.”

“Unfortunately, I too had some debt to pay for,” he glared at the computer screen that showed my vitals. “Time for some tests.” Without warning I felt volts of electricity surge through me. The blades burst out braking through the restraints like they were made of butter. My joints hurt like hell and I struggled to breathe again. Obviously shocked Stockman rolled back. He pressed a red button and seconds later two Elite were re-restraining me.

A crash came from outside. Exchanging a look the two Elite went out investigate only fall to the floor unconscienced seconds later once they disappeared out the doors. Stockman rolled over to call for more help, but a throwing star landing in the computer dashboard stopped him. I mentally groaned. Another surge of electricity vibrated through my body. The blades must have some sort of protection override because they activated again cutting through the ties.

I stumbled forward out of the chair, but my ankles were still tied and fell to me knees. Cutting the well tied rope I stood. I looked for Stockman, but he had disappeared.

“Are you ok?” I looked at Donnie.

“Ya I’m fine,” Makenzie held up her head with foggy eyes. She wasn’t completely all there yet. “You guys need to hide.” I stumbled over to her cutting the rope. “How did you find me?”

“Carrie came and found us saying that you had disappeared and that you weren’t answering her calls. She was scared. So we tracked your cell phone. When we found it in the alley knew something was up.” My phone? It was in pocket. I guess it could have fallen out during the fight, or when they were taking me here. I looked at Leo not sure how I felt about Carrie being tied into this. “We’ll explain more, but we need to get out of here.”

“What’s going on?” Makenzie whined out. Not that I blamed her. I mentally cursed myself for letting her get mixed up in this.

“Come on Makenzie we’re getting out of here.”

She nodded, the last effects of the drug wearing off. Her face was a range of different color from yellow to black in some places. “I’m so sorry.” Even though she had tortured me from freshman year till now was no excuse for this. She didn’t deserved this. Nobody did. “What if she see you?” I pulled her up, but my shaky legs nearly gave wait to her weight.

“I’ll take her,” Donatello picked her up bridal style.

“We’ll figure it later. Right now we need to go.”

“Carrie better not be here,” I warned.

“You really think we’d bring her? We’re not stupid. We knew it was too dangerous for her to come with us. Now come on.” I followed them, fighting when need be. Once we made it outside we darted across the street to a van. Just before I got to the door a pain like no other exploded in my shoulder. Gripping the injured area out of reflex I felt blood ooze through my fingers. An arrow had went straight through hitting only muscle, which was good news. I fingered the shaft and arrow head that stuck out the front. Raph picked me up, and as gently as possible, placed me in the van.

“Ok it went through only muscle that’s good. Uhh…Mikey hand me the scissors from my tool bag.” The scissors were actually garden sheers which did nicely in cutting through the shaft. With the help of Mikey he pulled the rest of the shaft out and applied gauze. I looked at Makenzie who was looking around with wide fearful eyes. When they landed on me she passed out. “We need to get both of you to a hospital. April drive to the nearest one!”

“On it,” said the red head driving. A guy with long dark hair sat next to her watching me closely. Donnie, using the garden clippers, cut away the sleeve of my shirt. Lucky me I decided to wear a tank-top today. “Wait Donnie we can’t take Shadow to the hospital not with her arm bands.”

“Take us to my house.” I gave her the direction.

“I think the arrow was poisoned, she won’t stop bleeding!” Donnie called to April. Ten minutes later April pulled into the driveway. George and Rylie, my amazing care givers, were still gone on their tip to Vegas and I was starting to think they weren’t coming back. All the better. I never liked them anyway. She and Long Dark Hair Guy helped walked us in.

“Down stairs there’s a medical room.” I sat on the bed and Makenzie took the extra one. Shuffling through the cabinets Donnie found what he needed. He gave me a shot which quickly took effect.

For the second time in twenty-four hours I woke up feeling drugged. Donnie must have had to do dome repair work to my shoulder. Pulling back the bandages I looked at the neat row of stiches. Makenzie was next to me fully awake and looking at me.

“Was what happened real?”

“Yes.” There was no point in denying it to her.

“And they…?”

“Yes. Makenzie you can’t tell anyone. I know we’ve certainly had our differences in the past, but despite that I don’t think it’s in your best interest to go blabbing it to the world and get put in a mental institute.” Tears filled her blackened, blood shot eyes. “You didn’t deserve this. I’m sorry.”

“Tell me something?”

“Ok.”

“They were real…right? Everything was real. Getting kidnapped, you being a…spy as hard as that is to believe, and them…all real?”

“Every bit.”

“And you get shot with an arrow.”

“Yep.”

She tenderly touched her swollen face. “This is crazy. Here I was hoping I was dreaming, but nope. I hope you know this changes nothing between us. I won’t say anything, because obviously no bodies going to believe me about you or those….turtles.”

“That’s all I ask.”

“But, you will tell me more about them.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask them yourself,” I raised an eyebrow at her.

“I kept passing out. It was all a major shock to me. And they certainly are interesting. I want to know more about them.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t know much. You’ll just have ask them yourself.” I could hear them upstairs. Standing we went up to see what exactly they were up to.

 “No parents? I didn’t know you were an orphan. Foster kid?”

“No.”

“Don’t want to tell me, fine don’t.” We found the guys and Carrie in the kitchen.

“Hey guys.”

“Neither of you should be up,” Donnie scolded.

“I’m hungry and Makenzie here has some questions, obviously.”

He sighed knowing he lost. “Well here,” he handed me a sling “To keep pressure off your arm. Do you need an ice pack?” Makenzie replied no and looked down almost shamefully. Maybe it was for her bruised face, which I still felt bad for.

“Makenzie!?” Carrie said in disbelief. “The guys were right that Karai girl sure did a number on you. Are you sure you don’t need an ice pack?”

“I’m perfectly fine. I don’t need an ice pack,” She answered definitely.

“You guys hungry?” Mikey asked flipping a pancake. I noticed a certain blue banded turtle missing.

“Where’s Leo?”

“He went to tell Masta’ Splinta’ where we were. He should be back ‘ere soon.”

“These are the best pancakes I have ever had!” Makenzie said as she shoved a few more pieces into her mouth.

“So how exactly did Makenzie get mixed up in your kid napping?” Carrie whispered beside me.

“She followed me after school. It was really just wrong place wrong time.” I sat down at the table next to Makenzie and ate my own breakfast. “Makenzie, how are you going to explain being out all night?”

She shrugged, “I’ll tell them I went to a party. Trust me they won’t give it a second look.”

“And your bruises?”

She frowned thinking, “I’ll just stay a guy at the party got handsy. It’ll work out.”

I turned to Donnie, “How did you figure I was at Shredder’s?”

“We knew you had been work for him. You suddenly disappearing fit with the idea that he figured you out somehow. So we looked their first.”

“Still can’t believe any of this.” Before any of us could reply to her Leo walked in.

“So what did Master Splinter say Leo?” Mikey asked flipping another pancake.

“He’s not exactly happy about three more humans knowing about us, but he said our actions were honorable.”

“Wait there’s another one?”

“No Master Splinter’s a mutant rat, our sensei and father,” Leo explained.

“Let me just go ahead and speak for all three of us,” she cleared her throat dramatically, “WHAT DO U MEAN FATHER AND SENSI!!?”

“Uh Leo I think its story time,” Mikey smiled. Sighing Leo started the story of their creation. We all listened even though I was sure the guys had heard this story numerous times. I noticed during the story that Makenzie kept glancing at Donnie, only to look away a second later and then repeat the process.  
\--------

Review and heart please!


	5. The One

Thank you for reading. Enjoy!   
\---------  
“Run the ball already!!”

“Shadow seriously calm down.”

“They would score if they’d just run the stupid ball!” I looked to Carrie “Shouldn’t you be down there cheering?”

She just shrugged, “We’re taking a break before half time.”

“ARE YOU KID-OH MY GOODNESS!!”

Carrie patted my shoulder, “Shadow sit down.” She jumped up as the clock hit zero. “Half-time got to go.” She skipped down the steps to the other cheerleaders. Makenzie stood in front as captain. After the performance Carrie came back up and sat by me. “So after the game you’re telling me?” I nodded. She needed to know everything. “Good. I’m tired in being in the dark.”

The team was down by ten points in the final quarter with five minutes left. Carrie and the other cheerleaders were doing their job, but it wasn’t helping the team much.

“Does your arm still hurt?” I jumped not realizing Makenzie had come up behind me. Her face was pretty much healed except for a still black eye.

“It bearable. Aren’t you worried about being seen with me?”

“I just noticed you weren’t wearing your sling.” She tossed her head making her blond curls bounce. “They won’t even notice I’m gone.” After an awkward silence she walked off. Grabbing Carrie, we headed to the parking lot.

“Are you sure you can drive? You’re still hurt.”

“I drove here didn’t I? Come on.”

“Hey, Knight, hold up!” A couple of football jockeys walked over. “When’d you get such a nice ride?”

“Not interested, Dylan,” I glared at him, but he wasn’t getting the hint. He took a few steps closer and Carrie’s grip on me tightened. Somethings wrong. Carrie sat stiff with uneven breaths behind me.

“Everyone’s interested,” he flashed a cocky smile at me. I got off the bike and faced him.

“Back off, Dylan,” I warned. He stared down at me with an amused look. He grabbed me by my hips and I immediately nailed him in the jaw. His friends grabbed my arms causing my injured shoulder to burn with horrible pain.

“Shadow!” Carrie hit one off them, but he just smacked her away. I counted five, all of them set on getting me for some reason. Flipping one over my shoulder and I used him to knock another away. A flash of purple caught my attention as I kicked one in the face. The tail end of a tattoo that wrapped around his bicep in the form of a dragon . Purple Dragons. Slamming one of the guys into a wall I knocked him unconscious.

“Carrie are you ok!?”

“Behind you!” I ducked letting the guy fumble over me. I felt sweat drip off my forehead despite the cool October air. One of them grabbed my injured shoulder and dots of pain spotted my vision. I let out a strangled cry of pain, dropping to my knees. When my vision cleared all of them lay unconscious on the ground.

“What the…..” I looked to Carrie, but she just smiled. A green three fingered hand extended out in front of me. “Raph?” Taking his hand I stood. “Nice timing.” I turned back to Carrie. “You ok?” her face was still red where he’d slapped her.

“Ya I’m fine,” she brushed herself off. “That was so cool! You were like POW! And KABAM! And WHOOSH! And that was so cool!” she may be fine now, but something was up just a few minutes ago.

“What are you doing here Raph?”

“Was out for a ride when I saw the fight. You were doin’ a pretty good job, but thought I’d better step in.”

“Thanks,” I looked to the bright red, shiny motorcycle parked a ways away behind him. Raph shot a glance to Carrie.

“Ain’t you cold?” Carrie was still in here cheer uniform, wearing a wind breaker, but she hadn’t gotten around to putting on pants. “I mean I like it, but-“ he stopped, looking over to the still unconscious Purple Dragons on the ground. “Shell….can I talk to you?” he muttered under his breath as low as he could. Walking over to his bike I waited for him to tell me whatever it was. Carrie stood over my bike pulling on her pair of sweats on up under her skirt.

“What is it Raph?”

“Them PD’s over there are the ones we saved Carrie from that night from you-know-what.”

“You’re joking.” His face was anything but. That explains the way she was acting. “They were after me, so that’s a good thing.”

“The PD’s work for Shredder.”

“Ya Huns their leader.”

He nodded in agreement. The pieces of the puzzle were falling together. Shredder still wants me, so Hun sent a couple of his dragons to capture me and maybe earn a few brownie points.

“Master Splinter want’s to meet you. Where’s that Kenzie girl?”

“Right now?”

“Why not?”

“Fine, I’ll go look for her. Watch Carrie for me?”

“With pleasure.” He walked over to her with a smirk. I jogged back to the field in search of the blond. I scanned the field, but found no trace of her. “Boy’s locker room.” I hurried down to the locker room. I can’t believe I’m doing this. Opening the door I was instantly met with the smell of sweat and stinky shoes.

“Whoa Shadow, what are you doing in here?” James, he sat behind me in Geometry.

“Looking for Makenzie. Now move.”

“Fine.” He held his hands up in a surrendering fashion. Pushing past him I ventured further into Sweat Land. After some searching and some well-practiced death glares I found Makenzie making out with the quarter back.

“Makenzie I need to talk to you.” She gave me that ‘why-are-you-talking-to-me’ look.

“Why would you want to talk to me?” she sneered. I couldn’t tell if it was an act or for real.

“Because it’s important,” I smiled tightly. With a roll of her eyes she stood, pulling her uniform back down and smoothing her curls.

“Babe, you want us to get rid of her?”

Makenzie thought it over and i felt slightly betrayed“I don’t think that’s a very good idea.”

“Come on, you’re really gonna let her brake this up. We can get her out of here easy.” Makenzie just looked down at her shoes.

“Alright Mr. Quarterback let’s see what you got.” Everyone except for Makenzie and I burst out laughing. Jeremy, the quarterback, made a feeble swing which I grabbed flipping him over, then I twisted his arm behind his back in a painful position. He let out a whimper of pain “Any more questions?” They backed off. “Good.” Grabbing Makenzie I headed to the parking lot.

“What’s this about?”

“What do you think it’s about? Our terms were pretty clear.”

“So the turtles?”

“Bingo.”

“Wait they’re here!?” she shrieked.

“Just Raph.” She relaxed a little, but fumbled with her hair.

“Do you have a brush?”

“No, Carrie might though.” When we reached Raph and Carrie I noticed that all the Purple Dragons were gone.

“Bout time ya showed up.”

“I had to take care of a few thing,s chill.” Carrie walked off with Raph clearly planning on riding with him. “Come on.” I told Makenzie.

“You what me to ride that?”

“Yes, now get on.”

“Um, no.”

“Do you want to see Donnie or not?”

“How-how did you-what?”

“I’m not blind. Now get on before I leave you.” With a growl of annoyance she got on. Following Raph he led us to a large opening to the sewer. He pressed a botton on his handle bar and the grate lifted. After driving in the dark tunnel for a while we entered a large lit room filled with a few other vehicles.

“Where are we?”

“Somewhere in the sewers,” I answered Makenzie.

“Raph your back--heeyy….MASTER SPLINTER RAPH BROUGHT FRIENDS!!” Leo and Donnie walked in just as Michelangelo stopped yelling. Seconds later a large rat with a walking stick and Kimono walked in.

“You must be Shadow. I have heard much about you,” he said in a Japanese accent. He smiled looking the three of us over. “Come.” Glancing at each other we followed him to what I guessed was the living room.

“We’ve told you our story now it’s your turn.”

“Leonardo, please they are our guests.”

Leo just grumbled under his breath, obviously not happy to see me in particular.

“No its fine. He’s right I should tell my story.” Carrie looked at me with wide eyes. “I’ll start from the very beginning. My mother had been with the FBI for several years when they put her on a protection mission. She was supposed to protect a scientist while he was in hiding. He has a tendency to get on peoples bad side. But during the mission my mother fell in love with the horrible scientist and she got pregnant with me. My Mother quickly found out that his intentions for me were not good and his true nature was revealed.”

“Who was your father?” Leo asked slowly like he already knew the answer, but wanted me to say it.

“My Father goes by the name of John Bishop. He works for the Earth Protection Forces. When I was born he tried to kidnap me because my mother--" 

“Your father is Bishop! I knew it! I knew there was something wrong with you.” He drew both of his katana’s with a deadly look in his eyes. I stepped back.

“Leonardo! LEONARDO!” Leo stopped and looked to his rat father. Master Splinter eyed me with cold hard eyes, searching my face. I felt my lower lip quiver and tears sting my eyes. "Let her finish."

With a deep breath I continued, "My mother wouldn’t let him use me for genetic testing. My mom broke all ties to him to keep me safe, but she still had a job with FBI and was often gone on missions. Carrie’s mom watched me most of the time. I was ten when she went on her last mission. She never told me what the mission was about, but it changed her. She came back on a stretcher barely alive. Both of her legs broken and several more severe injuries. She couldn’t take care of me after that so I was put into Child Service’s. I was in and out of foster care and I was put into training to become a soldier. My mom stayed in the hospital. She developed severe PTSD and it’s only gotten worse.

“You don’t have to trust me. It’s better if you don’t. But, I hate him, he’s only caused pain in my life. He’s a horrible person.” I bit the inside of my cheek to hold back tears. Leo’s katanas were still drawn, ready to attack. I ran out of the room. I heard shouts, but I ran to my bike and rode out. Outside thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. I rode till I felt empty, till any pain I felt vanished leaving a hollow feeling inside, which was as bad or worse. But somehow as I pulled to a stop I still found a way to cry. I couldn’t tell my tears from the rain, my sobs masked by the rumbles of thunder. When the lightning flashed the sky lit up.

“You shouldn’t be out here.”

I sat up wiping water from my face. Leo? He stood behind me.

“How did you get here? How did you find me?” The lighting flashed and for a short second I seen one of the vehicles that I’d saw earlier in the lair. “Why are you here?” Lightning again flashed illuminating his features.

“You’re right I don’t trust you, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you stay out in this weather.”

“I don’t need you! I don’t need your help!” Thunder crackled and from where we were standing I saw part of the city lose power.

“You can’t be out here!” he yelled over the pounding rain. Lightning struck a tree fifty yards away. Swallowing the bitter taste in my mouth I pushed my bike inside the truck looking vehicle. I stared out the window trying to get lost in the endless stream. “Why did you run?”

“Why wouldn’t I run?” I snapped. “How do you know Bishop?” I asked much more quietly.

“A few years ago he captured me and my brothers. He also captured a good friend of ours and performed tests on him. tortured him.”

“I’m sorry,” my voice cracked and I turned more toward the window so he couldn’t see me.

“How many foster homes have you been in?”

“Fourteen,” I said quietly “After a while they just kicked me out. Last one in first one out.” He said nothing the rest of the way back to their home. I stepped out of the truck still feeling numb and empty.

“Don’t ever do that again!” Carrie yelled wrapping her arms around me.

“I’m sorry.” Even down here in the sewers the rumbling thunder could be heard.

“Mrs. Knight, would you come with me?” I followed Master Splinter to what I was assuming was the dojo. I knelt before him and watched him pour two cups of tea.

“Master Splinter I-“ he raised a hand cutting me off. He sipped his tea slowly. I held the warm cup in my hand, staring down into its dark liquid wondering if it would give me answers. The steam rose, swirling with my breath, but no image nor answer came and I felt a little disappointed.

“Leonardo does not think we should trust you.” He paused taking another sip of his tea. “But you are not all you seem.”

“What do you mean?”

“There is a part of you that is dark, and yet you still act like that dark part is not there.” I didn’t know how to reply. “When you ran earlier, why did you?”

I held the tea to my lips, letting the warm, sweet drink warm my insides. “I just needed to be away.” He only nodded “Why did Leo come after me? Why did only he come for me?”

“He felt responsible for making you run. He was the one who urged you to tell your story. I also made him.” He frowned then “My condolences to your mother.”

“Thank you,” I frowned though, should've know Leo didn't care about me.

“I trust you, Shadow.”

“You shouldn’t.”

He sat up straighter his ears perking, “Why is that?”

“Because everyone close to me gets hurt.”

“Do they get hurt, or do they leave you?”

I couldn’t answer. The brick that lodged its self in my throat when times like this came, chocked me. My throat burned with unspoken words. My vision blurred, but I held the tears back. He set a furry hand on my shoulder “We never leave anyone behind.” I wanted to take his words to heart, but that part of me, that part that always put others best intentions before mine said no. That they could get hurt, that they need to stay away. “I will have my sons drive you and your friend’s home.” Thunder rumbled again. I stood, drank the rest of the tea, and walked out of the dojo.

Carrie was talked to Mikey about his skateboard, Raph and Leo were talking over in the corner, but Makenzie wasn’t to be found. I finally found her in Donatello’s lab. She had herself in Donnie’s lap, pressed up against him seamlessly. Donnie however was malfunctioning with shaking, nerves chuckles, and rapid glances around. When he seen me his eyes begged for help. I put my hand up in an ‘I-don’t-know’ fashion.

“Whoa Don, didn’t know ya were sucha ladies man.”

“What? No-she just-“

“Well if you’re finished Masta Splinta wants us to drive the girl’s home.”

Makenzie pouted before sliding off poor Donnie.

We drove through the pouring rain to Makenzie’s home first. I moved into the front seat as we drove up to the front gate. The guy’s hiding in the back. I pressed the intercom button.

“Hello?” Nobody answered, but the gates opened. The driveway was long, the house sitting up on a hill.

“Wow, dudette nice house!”

“My dad’s the brother's Mayor. Plus this house has been in our family for generations.” Pulling up to the front door I got out with Makenzie. She leaned on me and stumbled like she was drunk. She was way too good at it. Hiccupping and laughing at everything. “Why’s the front door open?” Her voice shook with fear. I took off my rain soaked jacket in case I needed my blades.

“Hello?” Inside the lights flickered. The house seemed empty. Makenzie let out a blood curdling scream. I nearly threw up. Body parts lay scattered around the room, splatters of blood covered the walls. But what really made my blood run cold was the massage written on the wall in blood.

“Be careful, Shadow Knight.—The One” The memory of the guy spying on me and the arrow nearly going through my skull played like an endless reel. Grabbing Makenzie who was kicking and screaming I pulled her away for the scene. Handing her off to the guys I went back to search the house. I found nothing. Whoever had done this was long gone. I could hear police sirens and the red and blue lights flashing outside the windows. Makenzie was shaking from shock. The guys were hiding somewhere. A police officer walked up to me with a grim look.

“What were you doing in the house?”

“I was looking to see if anyone was still inside.”

He nodded scribbling notes down.“When did you get here?”

“Just a few minutes ago. I was bringing Makenzie home from the after part, because she didn’t have a ride.” More scribbling.

“What’s your name?” I paused for a second. Can’t tell them Shadow Knight. That will tie me to the crime scene.

“Ivory Dawn.”

“If you want we can take you to the hospital.”

I shook my head, “Have you seen it in there?”

“No not yet.”

I just nodded to him and walked to Makenzie. “Hey look at me.” Her eyes were wide, her face pale like the moon. “Its ok, everything’s gonna be fine.” It felt like a lie. She wrapped her arms around me and cried.

I didn’t know what The One wanted with me, but I had a sick feeling that this was only the beginning.  
\------  
Review please.


	6. If Only You Knew

Just to clarify this is the 2003 universe.  
\----  
The weekend passed with barely a whisper. The hallways buzzed with the events of Friday night, casting sympathetic glances to Makenzie as she walked down the hall. Her normally perfect hair was a mess of tangles, she wore sweatpants and a hoodie, and her cheeks were red from crying. She looked up to me. Her breath hiccuped as more tear filled her eyes. She ran to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. Everyone in the halls stopped moving. Makenzie sobbed against me muttering “they’re gone” and “why was I so horrible to them”.

I paid no mind to the other students around us. Our little feud seemed so small compared to what had occurred in the last few days. I wasn’t sure what to say to her, so I did the next best thing and let her cry it out. I knew what she was feeling. I’ve seen enough death to last more than one life time.

“It will be ok,” I finally said.

“I need to talk to you,” she breathed between sobs. We walked to the bathroom and once inside she locked the door.

“Makenzie I’m—“

She cut me off, "Don’t say you’re sorry. I’m not blaming you and I'm sick of people saying that.” But it’s my fault. I couldn’t look her in the eye without seeing a flashback of Friday night.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“My Uncle won’t let me move in with him.” She looked at her feet, tears of shame splattering on the title floor.

“What? Surly not. Does he not have a heart?”

“He’s running for Mayor again and thinks I’ll ruin his image.” Then she muttered under her breath, “Not that I blame him.”

“And how do I play into this?”

“I was hoping I could stay with you. I know we have a rough past, but right now you’re the closest thing I have to a real friend.” I didn’t know what to say at first and she panicked thinking I was going to refuse, “I can pay rent. Please, if I don’t find a place to stay my Uncle will put me in a mental institution.” She blue eyes welled with more tears.

“A mental institution?”

She nodded, “He just wants to get rid of me.” She wrapped her arms around herself.

“Of course you can stay.”

She smiled weakly, but it was genuine. “How are you so nice even after all you’ve been through?”

I shrugged, "Just how my mother raised me.”

She thought for a moment, “I still don’t understand how.”  
\----  
After school….

I stood out front my mom’s room wondering why I was hesitating. Taking a deep breath I opened the door. My mother turned from the window to me.

“Shadow,” she smiled, but it was tight like plastic wrap being stretched. “I wasn’t expecting you?”

“I always come after school on Mondays.”

“Monday already?” She muttered to herself.

“I wanted to ask you a question. If you’re ok with talking,” I added quickly.

“Of course.”

I took a deep breath and walked over the window she stood by.

“Have you ever heard of anyone who goes by the name of The One?” One second I was looking into my mother’s hazel eyes and the next someone else’s. In a flash she had her hands around my throat screaming, yelling, and cursing incoherent words. I chocked for air, I tried to fight, but the lack of oxygen fogged my thoughts or maybe it was because she was my mother. My broken, hurt mother and I just couldn’t bring myself to fight her.

She dropped me just as my vision was beginning to blacken at the edges. She was forced back by a pair of nurses, but she put up a strong fight. I touched my throat unable to believe what just happened.

“Shadow?” my Director stood in the door way.

“Sir.”

“Are you ok?”

“Ya I’m fine.” I shut my eyes closed trying to hold back tears, “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“What did you ask her?”

“I asked her about some person who calls themselves The One.”

His dark, nearly black eyes, clouded over. “How did you find out about him?” I was shocked by the hostility in his voice. “Tell me Shadow!”

“He’s after me. He even murdered a friend of mines family.”

He cursed, “Come with me.” I followed him out of my mother’s room. I looked back to see them wrestle her in to her bed and give her shot. “Why didn’t you tell me about this before, Shadow?”

“Will you tell me who he is first!?”

He didn’t answer me right away. His angular face was set in a hard scowl. “He’s the one who put your mother in that room,” he said quietly. “I’ve tried my best to keep you safe Shadow. I was trying to protect you from him, but he found you.”

“What does he want with me?” my voice shook as I spoke.

“He killed your Mother’s whole team. She barely lived. You know that. He threatened to kill you. That you were his next target.”

“Then why did they put me into training? Why didn’t they hide me? Why does he want me?”

“We had already given you tests so see if you would make a good recruit. You were too good Shadow, just like your mother. They didn’t take the threats to heart because they just wanted you. You were just another soldier to them. I don’t know how he found you,” he answered, ignoring my last question.

“If he wants to kill me why doesn’t he just do it? Why play these mind games? First he sends a spy who tried to kill me then left a cryptic note and then he kills a whole family and leaves the same note? I don’t understand.”

“What note?”

“All it said was ‘Be careful’.”

“You should take those words to heart,” he gave me a meaning full look.

“I’ve got to go.”

“Shadow, I mean it. Be careful.”

“I will.”  
\----  
At Shadow's house….

“You can have my old foster parent’s room,” I told Makenzie carrying in boxes full of her stuff. “I’m sure it’s not the high quality you’re used to, but I think it will do. We can repaint if you want.”

“It’s fine. You’ve done enough.”

My phone began to buzz in my pocket.

“Hello?”

“Shadow, cheese or peperoni? Hmm maybe I should get both.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I invited the guys over for pizza and a movie. Obviously we can’t have it at my place and since your place has that ten foot privacy fence I thought it would be perfect.”

“Ok, ok fine. Yeah just get both,” I told her pinching the bridge of my nose.

“What’s going on?” Makenzie asked.

“Carrie invited over the guys tonight.” I shoved my phone back into my pocket.

“Wait! The guys, the turtles, are coming here!? Tonight!?”

“Yes. That is what I said.”

She ran to the bathroom saying something about looking like a mess. An hour later she came out of the bathroom looking much better than before. I didn’t miss the deep purple dress she was wearing and snickered to myself. Carrie showed up five minutes later with five pizzas.

“I wasn’t sure what they liked so I just got five different ones.”

“Whatever works.” I took the pizzas from her.

“Makenzie? Not trying to be rude or anything, but why are you here?”

“I live here now.”

“Oh. Ok.” She dropped it. “I like the dress.” She sent me a knowing glance and I nodded. Outside the last rays of light were disappearing behind the skyscrapers. “Raph said they’d be here once it was dark out.

“Raph?”

“Yes,” she glared at me. I rolled my eyes walking to the kitchen. “What movie should we watch!?” she yelled from the living room.

“How about a horror movie?” I called back.

“Prefect! Alien it is.”

“Oh come on why can’t we just watch a nice movie like say the Note Book” She crossed her arms. Carrie and I shared a glance before we busted out laughing. “What!?”

“Good one Makenzie I didn’t know you had a sense of humor.”

She pouted.

“Oh come on you pansycake, you can snuggle up to Donnie whenever you get scared.”

She glared at me with burning red cheeks.

“They’re here!” Carrie said pulling out her phone.

“They have phones?”

“Ya Donnie’s like a turtle version of Einstein and then some.” Carrie explain to Makenzie. I ran up to my room and could see their shadows through the window. Hurriedly I picked up stray clothing which I shoved into the closet. Double checking to make sure nothing embarrassing was in sight I opened the window.

“Took you long enough dudette. Is that pizza?” Mikey jumped through the window sniffing like a blood hound

“Sorry about him,” Donatello apologized. Leo was the last to come through the window and had a scowl on his face. Does he ever smile?

“Nice place ya got here Shadow,” Mikey said basically bouncing down the steps. Carrie and Makenzie weren’t in the living room, but I could hear music coming from the back yard. Carrie had the pizzas set out along with drinks and plates.

“Dig in!” She said when we walked out. Leonardo scanned the whole backyard top to bottom.

“Pretty high fence there." His voice was low and it sent chills through me.

“I like my privacy.”

His stare lingered on the shed. At the sight of Makenzie, Donnie’s green cheeks turned pink. How strange. Mikey had already eaten half a pizza. “How old are you guys?”

“17 we’ll be 18 soon though,” Donnie said.

“Oh really?” Makenzie chirred and by the look on Donnie’s face Makenzie was not keeping her hands to herself.

“How about you girls? How old are you?” Mikey asked completely oblivious to what was happening beside him. Carrie jumped to the question.

“We’re all 16. Shadow over here’s the baby," She giggled.

“I am not the baby!” I argued.

“Yes you are. You are the youngest of the three of us.” She wagged her finger at me.

“I forgot about that,” Makenzie laughed. “Lucky for you it isn’t effect you in any way.” She said giving me a sly once over. I tried to send her to hell with a glare, unfortunately, it didn’t work. “Don’t look at me like that you are at least a DD.” I groaned in frustration. What did I do to deserve this?

“What does DD mean?” Mikey questioned. I looked up to see Raph whispering in Mikey’s ear. “OHH I get it.”

“Anyway I want to see one of you fight Shadow.” My head snapped up to the Carrie.

“I’ve already fought the girl. I know how good she is,” Raph said. “I vote Leo.” The slice of pizza stopped halfway to Leo’s mouth.

“Come on Leo.” Mikey egged on. I could tell by the look on Mikey’s face that he’d been wanting to see this.

“As long as you promise not to go easy on me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said standing.

“This is gonna be exciting.” Makenzie grinned, but she looked tired. I walked to stand in front of Leo and took off my jacket, the cool October air chilling my bear arms. Leo took out one katana. I activated my blades. They casted a faint orange glow on the grown around me. Leo made the first move going for a direct attack. Carrie screamed as our weapons clashed. I kicked him back. My shoulder burned with pain, but I ignored it. I pushed him back several feet and nicked him on the cheek just below the eye.

Leo was at least twice my size and even stronger. I dodged his attacks. In just a minute I was already out of breath. His katana clanged with my right arm blade, vibrating up my arm, and causing excruciating pain in shoulder where I was hit by the arrow. I dropped to my knees holding in a cry of pain. I stood taking a deep breath. Leo looked at my shoulder like he just remembered. I nailed him in the jaw as hard as I could. Leo worked his jaw from the few feet he stumbled back. The tension between us was suffocating.

“How about that movie?” Carrie said timidly.  
\----  
The next day….

I walked down the street, the job section of the newspaper clutched in my hand. I read the addresses of the buildings I passed. I finally found the shop called Second Time Around. I pushed the door open and a little bell jingled above my head.

“Just a minute!” A woman called. I looked around at all the antiques that sat around the shop.

“I’m here about the job offer?” I called looking around for the woman.

“Perfect I—Shadow?”

“April?”

“How are you? Donnie said that the arm was looking better. I’m sorry we didn’t stay.”

“No its fine.”

“You said you were here for the job?”

“Yep”

“Can you start today?”

“Um sure I guess.”

“Great. You can help me with inventory.” I helped April move boxes, put things on selves, and learned plenty of interesting things about the old objects. “It’s getting dark out maybe I should drive you home.” The sun had set and dark shadows invaded the streets. The street lamps not lighting much.

“It’s fine. Thank you for the job April.” I was about leave when voices carried down the stairs.

“I’ll have the guys take you home,” she smiled

“But—“

“No buts.” She left no room for argument. Mikey peeked around the door and smiled at me.

“Hey Shadow!”

“April really I don’t need baby sitters!” I yelled up to her, but she gave no response. “Honestly April I can take care of myself!”

“The guys are taking you home and that’s final.”

I was not happy as the guys followed me home. Halfway there I saw a person watching us from a nearby rooftop. A Foot Soldier. I took off running, leaving the guys behind me. I jumped to the fire escape ladder and pulled myself up.

“Ah Shadow. How nice to see you again.” Kiara stood toying with a throwing knife. It was she and five Elite. “The Shredder still wants to speak with you. He was not pleased with you leaving early.”

“I wasn’t exactly enjoying the party,” I sneered to her. The knife flew at me like a bullet. I dodged it, but it nicked my forehead. I felt blood drip down the side of my face. I let my flimsy jacket slip off my arms and activated my blades. “You want a fight Karai?” She narrowed her eyes and attacked. I blocked her katana, side stepping and punching her in the face.

“You are weak.” I dodged her sword by millimeters. “I don’t know what my father sees in you.” She slashed at my thigh leaving a deep cut. I crumbled to the ground.

“SHADOW!” Mikey yelled. I nearly forgot they were here too. Kiara tipped my chin up with the end of the katana.

“No one can save you now.” She readied for the final blow. I brought my arms up to protect myself from the inevitable. Her katana collided with the orange blades on my forearms and her weapon shattered like glass. “What? How?” She whispered in disbelief looking at what remained of her katana. She backed off and I stood shakily. She turned and ran towards the guys.

I staggered after her. “Run get out of the way!” But they were too far they couldn’t hear me. “Run!” I could see the mine shinning in the sun, but they couldn’t. I ran after them screaming at the top of my lungs, but they couldn’t hear me. Tears of fear filled my eyes. “Stop!” Dylan turned and looked at me. The blast hit me hard and I flew back several feet and rolled even more. They all lay dead around me. I chocked on sobs. Dylan lay beside me, missing an arm and half his face burned off.

Through the heat waves from the fire I saw figures step out from behind rocks. I reached over wetting my fingers in Dylan’s still warm blood and smeared it on my face and neck. I stared as vacantly as I could as a man leaned over me, gun pointed at my face. He nudged me with the barrel. I stared into the barrel of the gun, choking down a scream. Gun shots rang out--“Shadow! Shadow!” I opened my eyes. I couldn’t breathe. I clutched my head. I’m safe. I’m safe. I’m not there. “Shadow, Shadow look at me.” I looked at Donnie. The Foot were gone. Mikey stood by Raph looking between the five of us fearfully.

“I’m not there,” I muttered to myself over and over. Every time I closed my eyes I saw their dismembered, burned bodies and that horrid gun.

“You’re ok. You’re not there,” Donnie assured me. “Come on your leg needs medical attention.”

I stood, but I didn’t want to. I limped into my house. Makenzie skipped down the hall.

“Where have yo—Oh my god! What happened!?”

“The Foot,” I muttered sitting down on the couch. Donnie went down stairs to the medical room in the basement. Leo was leaned up against the wall.

“Who’s Dylan?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Leo are you crazy!?” Mikey yelled at him. “You saw what happened! You want to see that again! Just back off!” Everyone was shocked at Mikey’s outburst. “I may not be the smartest turtle, but I know when to hold my tongue!”

“Seriously Leo what’s your problem!?” Raph said backing Mikey up. Donnie walked over to me carrying several different things. He cut away a section of my jeans. The cut wasn’t too deep, but it still required stiches.

“There all done.”

I let out the breath I had been holding while he stitched my skin back together. “Thanks Donnie.”

“No problem,” he smiled at me. “Will you be ok?” His smile turned to a concerned frown.

“I’ll be fine.”  
\----  
Review! Thank you for reading!


	7. Enter the Night

Enjoy! I don’t own TMNT only my characters and themes.  
\----  
"Come on slow poke!"

"Makenzie! Slow down!"

"You slow up!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" I groaned in frustration as I followed her down the crowded streets. "Where are we going?"

"I need new shoes."

"You're joking."

"New shoes are never a joke," she looked at me is sheer disbelief. I rolled my eyes and followed her into the store. Ten pairs of shoes, many squeals, and a swipe of a credit card later we finally left. "How's your leg?" the new pair of shoes clanked noisily in the bag.

"The stitches come out in a couple days. It doesn't hurt too badly anymore."

"Can we keep this 'no fights or injuries with the Foot' streak going?"

"I'll try," I smiled at her. It been five days since my last fight with the foot. I looked at the time on my phone. 4:30. "I have to go to work at five."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

I waved to her as she stepped into a taxi. I walked to the subway lost in my own little world. I took my seat and pulled out my book. Once I got off the train I took my time walking to the shop which was just a few blocks away. I zipped my coat up as the wind picked up. "Hey April," I called as I walked in. I set down my bag in the back room. "April?"

I moved through the shop, but she was nowhere to be found. Worry prickled in my chest. Cautiously I moved up the steps to her and Casey's apartment. Where is she? Everything looked normal. Maybe she just went out for a bit. I went back down stairs and went about the shop as if everything was ok. I helped the few customers, but April didn't return. I called her, but it went to voice mail.

"Hey April, call me back." Frowning in confused worry so I dialed Carrie. "Carrie I need Raph's number."

"Ok, but why?"

"Just need to ask him something is all." She gave me his number and I called him.

"Hello?" There was a tone of uncertainty in his gruff voice.

"Raph, it's me Shadow."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Do you know where April is?"

"She's not at the shop?"

"No she hasn't been since I got here at five, but I just thought she was out doing something."

"What about Casey?"

"Nope."

"I'll look inta it. Don't worry Shadow."

I ran a hand through my hair frustrated. "That's a little hard to do with what's been going on lately Raph. What if the Foot have her or something? What if The One killed her like he did Makenzie's family?" Worst case scenarios ran rampant through my head.

"Shadow! Calm. Down. We'll find her."

I took a deep breath. "Ok." Minutes then hours ticked by and I heard nothing from Raph or April. I felt myself dosing off when I heard a noise from upstairs. Pulling the gun I kept in the small of back out I crept up the stairs. I could hear voices, but couldn't understand what they were saying. The voices were in the next room, but it was too low for me to understand. I turned the corner, "Don't move!" A loud shriek burned my ears.

"Shadow, put the gun down Dudette! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"You nearly shattered my eardrums!" I wiggled my finger in my ear. "What's with the sneaking around?"

"We're ninjas what do you expect?" He countered. I ran a hand down my face.

"Wait, what do you mean we?"

"My brothers are on the roof. We found April and Casey."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU START OFF WITH THAT FIRST?!" I jumped out the window and ran up the fire escape. Sure enough April and Casey were there with the guys. Mikey came up behind me. "Who were you talking to if everybody's up here?”

"I was just complaining." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Dork," I muttered. "April, where were you?"

"Shadow I'm so sorry! I forgot you were working tonight and Casey just randomly decided we should go to a movie. I guess it’s good you came by since I didn’t get the chance to lock up. I'm so sorry I worried you I feel horrible."

"No April it's cool." I totally didn't think you were killed by The One, or captured by the Foot and possibly killed, or killed and left in some dark alley. Nope not at all. I smiled.

"Are you sure? I feel bad. I didn't mean to scare you."

"April really it's fine, but I should go. Don't want Makenzie to burn down the house." I backed up and climbed down the fire escape to the alley. The air was cold and clouded in front of me with each breath. I pushed open the front door to my home and relaxed at the warmth I was met by.

"There you are. I was actually starting to get worried. Which is silly since you're a spy and can definitely take care of yourself, but I'm hungry and since you band me from the kitchen, I can't eat anything. Is the fingerprint scan really necessary?"

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Yes." She pouted. "Come on." Just as the door to the kitchen opened I heard a knock at the back door. I shared a confused look with Mackenzie. I pressed a finger to my lips and went to open the door. "Leo?" I looked at the blue banded turtle standing outside my back door.

"Hey dudette."

"Guy's?" The look on Mikey's face caught my attention. Why is he looking at me like that?

"Why did you run off like that?" Leo asked not looking at me, but instead the night sky. I leaned against the door frame.

"I told you I needed to get home. Why do you care?" I didn't mean for there to be such a sneer of hostility in my voice. He shot me a glance out of the corner of his eyes.

"We were worried about you, Shadow." Mikey looked at me like he was a lost puppy. I felt words bubble up in my throat and I fought not to say them.

"I'm perfectly fine." Mackenzie screamed from the kitchen. "Mackenzie?" I turned trying to see her.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" She yelled back. "Who's at the door?"

"The guys."

"I'M IN MY PJ'S!" She shrieked.

"And you look lovely! If you broke the toaster again I swear on your Louis Batons I will shave your head."

"You wouldn't..."

"I would."

She peeked around doorway glaring at me, "You are EVIL!" The guys were trying to cover their snickers, but were failing miserably. I glared at them and they burst out laughing falling on their shells. Even Leo.

"Honestly why did you guys come over? Shouldn't you be on some vigilante run?"

"You keep dodging our questions," Raph said standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. The words bubbled up in my throat again. "Now why did you run off like that?"

"I didn't run off Raph!" I spat. He took a step back, eyes narrowing. I swallowed struggling to keep the bile in my throat down. "It's a school night and I wanted to get back home. April was fine so I left." I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't convinced.

"Come on Shadow you can tell us." The bile filled words were behind my teeth. I looked at Mikey and somewhere in my mind I tried to control this, but it didn't work.

"Why did you run away Shadow?" Leo asked again.

"Oh I don't have the right to leave when I want to?"

"That's not what we're sayin' Shadow. We know you've been through a lot. We're just worried bout ya."

"And you expect me to just blab my life story to you? The fine details I didn’t tell you? I can handle myself Raphael! I was long before I met any of you! Just quit blowing this out of proportion! I left, I wanted to get home, big deal! Just leave me alone already!" I immediately regretted everything I said and especially the way I said it. I looked to the ground unable to look at them at all. When I looked up they were gone. I looked back down sadly and closed the door. Why do I always screw things up? I banged my fist on the wall. Then a thought occurred to me. Maybe they won't come back.... I knew it would be better if they left all together, but a part of me said no. I bit my lip. Makenzie leaned up against the wall beside me.

"Why are you doing this? Why didn't you just apologize?"

"Everyone who gets close to me gets hurt." I turned more away from her. "Everyone," I whispered. I remembered the words Master Splinter told me. 'Do they get hurt or do they leave you?' "How are you holding up?"

"Ok I guess," she shrugged. "I never thought I would miss them so much. You know?"

"Ya I know."

"Who's Daniel?" I took a deep shaky breath. I could tell by the way she asked that she'd wanted to ask for a while now.

"He...He was a member on my team."

"What happened?"

I saw flashbacks. He lying dead beside me, the explosion, the gun barrel. "He died." I remembered his crooked smile and funny laugh. "He was killed."

"You've seen a lot of people die haven't you?"

"I've lost count." I see the explosion and their last screams of pain echoed in my ears. "We should go to bed."

She nodded and we went our separate ways. I opened my window and looked out to the rooftops stretching endlessly across the city. I sighed and had to keep telling myself it was better this way.  
\----  
The next day...

"Makenzie why don't you hang out with any of your old friends?" I asked her as we walked home.

"They aren't my friends. I'm really trying to be a better person," she smiled brightly, getting some of her old spark back. "I'm trying to see the world how you see it. It's not easy, but...it's getting easier." I had really been watching Makenzie close. Watching for even the tiniest hint of depression. Sometimes I would hear her cry in her room, but I didn't want to nag on her. When she was ready she would come to me. It wasn't to the point where I needed to intervene so I didn't. "Does it get any easier?"

I shrugged, "Depends on how look at it." She just nodded. I threw my arm out in front of her.

"What?"

"Purple Dragon's." Across the street three of them were leaned up against a store's windows watching the crowd "They're looking out for something. Maybe us?"

"What do we do?"

"Just keep your head down and act natural. Don't look at them. Just pretend everything's fine." We continued down the street.

"There that's them!"

"Run!" I yelled at Makenzie and we took off down the streets. These guys were fast and kept up with us. "We need to lose them." I searched the streets for anything that would give us an edge. "Turn down the alley."

"You sure?"

"Trust me." We turned and ran through the alley and took several other turns. We gained distance but they were still after us. I pulled her down another alley and hid behind some really smelly garbage cans.

"Where'd they go!?"

"I think they went this way." Their footsteps fade out and I was able to breathe again.

"Come on let's get out of here." We didn't go straight home just in case they were still possibly following us. I unlocked the front door and turned the highest setting of security on just as extra precaution.

"Do you think they could have followed us?"

"Even if they did there's no way they're getting in."

She relaxed and settled into the couch. "When's Carrie supposed to be coming over?"

"Any--" I was interrupted by the doorbell. "How does she do that!?"

"Ok so I got some really good movies to watch tonight." she handed me the stack of movies "I figured we'd return to the classics. I haven't seen Bambi in years!" By the third movie the three of us were about to pass out. "Hey I just thought of something. Halloween's coming up soon. We should dress up." She smiled lazily.

"What did you have in mind?"

She fell asleep. I chuckled to myself and let sleep take me away.

"WAKE UP!!!!" Carrie shook me awake screaming about being late. The three of us ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. We ran all the way there and ran into our classes with less than three seconds to spare.

"Miss Knight, although I do appreciate your effort I would like for you to be in class with more than three second to spare." He raised a bushy eyebrow at me. I would have answered him, but I was having trouble breathing anyway. "Take your seat." I nodded and sat down. The hours flew by and the last bell rang signaling the stampede. I took my motorcycle up to the hospital to visit my mom like I did every Monday after school. I just hoped that we wouldn’t have a repeat of like last time.

My mother and I walked through the garden where several other patients wandered. "It's very nice out for it being October." She smiled weakly into the sunlight. We took a seat on a bench. "It's a shame these flowers will die."

"They'll be back next year."

"Yes I suppose."

"How are you feeling?"

"Life can be stressful, even in a place like this."

"Tell me about it," I said with a bit of a groaned. "Mom, did you ever have to do anything you didn't want to do to protect people?"

"All the time Shadow. Several times with Carrie's mother. Lying to her, pushing her away, all to just protect her." She rubbed her wrinkled face. She looked much older than 38. "How are your foster parents?"

"They ditched me for Vegas. I don't care I never like them anyway. I can take care of myself.” I leaned back and tilted my face up to the sun.

"Who are your new friends?" I sat straight up. How in the world!? "Shadow I'm your mother, I can tell when you're hiding something. Is it a boy?" A blush burned on my cheeks. "It is isn't it? How old is he? Does he work in the FBI or maybe somewhere else in the government?"

"Mom stop! There is no boy or-or anything!"

"You're lying."

"I am not!"

"When you lie you don't contractions." My jaw hung open. "Now tell me about him." I tried to form words, but at the moment my whole vocabulary was on vacation. "Now Shadow don't live up to your name and keep me in the dark here."

"Why did you name me Shadow?"

She smiled a little, "You're changing the subject, but I'll answer. When you were first born it just seemed fitting. You were my little Shadow. As you grew older you really did become a shadow, followed me everywhere you could and were exceptionally good at hiding." I smiled remembering when the other men and women on my mother's old team would run through the halls looking for me.

"I need to get going."

"Not until you tell me about this boy."

"Me and Carrie met them a few weeks ago." I hoped to leave it at just that.

"Them?" Oops...

"Um ya four brothers. They're pretty cool. They're actually highly trained ninjas," I laughed nervously.

"Really?" She mused. "What are their names?"

"Um they're actually named after the famous Renaissance artists."

"Right up your alley." She snickered. "Don't glare at me Shadow. How old are they?"

"17 they'll be 18 soon though."

"And are these the ones you’ve had to push away?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I don’t what to because they're really are nice and cool, but at the same time I do want them to get hurt or feel like they need to help me. Ya know?"

"I understand Shadow, but sometimes help is a good thing."

"Trust me they have enough of their own problems."

I left and headed home to get ready for my own mission. I needed to figure out why Shredder wanted with me and what he was hiding in the big building. Mackenzie wouldn't be home till later so I wrote out a note for her and went to the shed. As I walked in I decided it was best to go more extreme with my disguise. I applied the prosthetic cheekbones and chin, put on a red curly wig, and finally green contacts. I walked back through the house and ran right into Mackenzie. She screamed and started throwing anything she could get her hands on at me.

"Mackenzie, it's me Shadow!"

"Prove it!" She said with her purse ready to swing.

"Mackenzie it's a disguise." I took out one of my contacts.

"What the hell Shadow! I could have killed you! What’s up with your face!?"

"I highly doubt that."

She walked up to me and poked my cheek, "How--what?"

I put the contact back in. "They're fake. Look, I'm going out. If I'm not back by 10:00 call the guys." I handed her a small black box with a screen that had a small red blip on it. "This is a tracking device. It's sewed into my wig. If I'm not back by 10:00 call them and tell them where I went."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to figure out what Shredder's up to and what he wants with me. Don't worry I'll be careful."

She nodded holding the tracker in her hand tightly, "You better."

I got the Shredder's building while it was still daylight out. I hid my bike a few blocks away. I disabled the fence security systems for just a few seconds, enough for me to get up and ever. I hid from any guard I came across and scaled over the inner wall. The security was thicker in here just like I thought it would be, I noted any escape routes I found just in case.

"You there!" I stopped walking a turned around. "How did you get in?" He was lanky and sounded young.

"Sorry, I'm just a little lost," I smiled innocently.

"Ya sure. You're coming with me." He went to grab my arm so I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over and hit him on the back of his head with the butt of my gun. I took his weapons and his key card. I snuck through the large building and by the time I reached Shredders quarter's it was becoming overly dark quickly. How am I gonna get in? I searched the hallway for a solution for my problem. I smirked at the air vent above me. Climbing up into it I pulled up a blueprint of the ventilation system. Looking through the vent I seen Shredder sitting on his throne meditating. I watched the time closely and it was thirty minutes later Karai came in.

"We have been unable to apprehend Shadow Knight, Father. She is much smarter than we originally anticipated. I can assure you father, we will capture the girl," Karai said raising her head from its bowed position. "If I may father, what are your interests for the girl?"

"She stole a considerable amount of information from the Foot's main computer. She will pay for those crimes. However, she also has price over her head."

"Who wants her, Father?"

"An old friend of mine. Now go Karai and do not fail me again." She bowed and left the room. I quietly exited the vents and dropped into the hallway.

"Computer get me the quickest way out of here," I whispered to my armband. It gave me a map with a blue line marking my route.

"Intruder!" Suddenly the red lights and sirens blared.

"No time for a graceful escape." I jumped through a window and began a free fall. Pulling the dagger from my belt I jammed it into the building. I was about thirty feet from the ground. Letting out a shaky breath I took out my suction cups and climbed down to the ground. Luckily the dark gave me cover as I ran across the lawn to the inner fence. Just as I was about to go over the side a hand grabbed the collar of my jacket, throwing me to the ground. "Is that anyway to treat a lady?" I knocked the gun from his hand and knocked him out.

For a second time I climbed the inner fence, but this time I got over. Climbing up into a tree I put on my night vision shades. I was shocked by the amount of Foot ninja's and Purple Dragon's patrolling the area. I checked the time and silently cursed. 10:45. I silently jumped out of the tree and weaved my way through the many soldiers surrounding me.

"There she is!" They turned on several spot lights, lighting the entire area. The outer fence was ten feet away, but it was electrified. They all came at me and as much as I didn't want to blow my cover I was about to turn on my blades. Instead I turned myself invisible leaving them all baffled. I ran down the length of the fence looking for holes or weak spots. I was slammed into the fence and was electrocuted. Someone punched me in the face splitting my lip open. Taking out my Taser I plunged it into his thigh.

“Doesn’t feel to good does it?” I got up and ran. “Come on. Come on. Come on!” I frantically tapped on my arm band to disable the electric fence just long enough for me to get over.

“GOONGALA!” What in the world? Some guy in a hockey mask ran in and wacked away several Foot Ninja. I stopped running and scratched my head. Who is this whack job? I fell to the grown dazed and my head pounding in pain. I was lifted off the ground and thrown over some guys shoulder. I tried to fight, but I was seeing triple of everything. “Put the girl down Hun!” My vision returning somewhat I rammed my elbow into the guys back. He fell to the ground momentarily paralyzed from the waist down.

“You little bitch!” He grabbed me by my throat shaking me. My head colliding with the ground multiple times. He pressed his thumbs into my throat cutting of my ability to breathe.

“Hun I said let the girl go!” Hockey Mask hit Hun in the side of the head with his hockey stick. I breathed in several deep gulps of air. I rolled onto my knees.

“Cowabunga!”

“Mikey how many times ‘ave I told ya not to say that!?”

“Uh come on….Shadow? Let’s get you out of here.” I nodded and followed Donnie. He pulled me into the van. “Guys come on let’s get out of here!” Mikey, Raph, and Hockey Mask guy jumped in. “You’re bleeding.” He touched the back of my head before pulling out gauze. Hockey Mask started the van and drove the van straight through the outer fence.

“Hun hit ‘er over the head pretty hard. Are you sure that’s Shadow? Last time I seen her she a brunet and did not look like that.”

“Ok if you’re really Shadow say something only she would know,” Michelangelo said with narrowed eyes.

“Michelangelo if you don’t get out my face right now I will slap you to the moon and back!”

“Ya it’s her,” He chuckled nervously.

“I HATE Hun.”

“Join the club.”

“And who are you?” I questioned Hockey Mask guy.

“It’s me Casey.” He took of the mask. I pulled off my wig incase they need more proof of my identity. Mikey let out a relieved breath.

“I was scared you actually died your hair,” He laughed at himself.

“Are you crazy!? You went after the Shredder by yourself!” I looked over at Leo.

“I didn’t go after the Shredder directly. I wanted to know why he was after me. Yesterday me and Mackenzie were chased by a couple more Purple Dragons. I’m tired of it.”

“You should have called,” he said through gritted teeth.

“There was no need for you to get involved!” I fired back.

“Well obviously there was wasn’t there?”

“I wasn’t expecting to be there so late. I just told Mackenzie that to calm her down.”

“I can’t believe you. You really think you can do this on your own?”

“Yes I do Leo.”

He narrowed his dark brown eyes, “You’re trying to push us away, but it’s not going to work.”

“Can’t you see I’m trying to keep you guys from getting hurt?! This isn’t your fight!”

“It became our fight the night we met you,” his voice was steady and calm. Mine was not.

“No it didn’t!”

Mikey pulled me into a hug. “Who hurt you Shadow?” He whispered. I was never big on hugs or any show of affection really. I could feel it inside me. The black claws racking at the back of my mind and soul. I was close to the point of breaking again and I didn’t want to. He nuzzled the top of my head.

“Why do you guys care so much?”

“That’s what family does, dudette.”

Leo wouldn’t look at me. He was so confusing. One minute I’m sure he hates me then the next he’s worried for my safety.  
\----  
This was long. Hope you enjoyed! Review, follow, and favorite! Thank you!


End file.
